Matrix Story
by Agent Jones
Summary: Agent Thompson works with CAP (clone agent program), a once powerful agent, to make him powerful again so CAP can "protect" Thompson from other agents.


Quick Note: CAP = Clone agent program You will probably not completely understand this story unless you are in my guild.  
  
CAP sat on a street curb wallowing in his misery. He used to be so powerful and now he was nothing more then a bum. He sat there in his ragged, dirt- covered clothing, until it was dark out. The only thought that continued to pass through his head was "what happened me?" Just as the sun passed behind the buildings, covering everything in darkness a voice called out. "CAP, I need your help." He turned around to face Agent Thompson. "Follow me." They walked down the street and into an old apartment building, went up a few flights and through a door. Thompson turned around and locked the door behind them while CAP looked around the apartment room. It was completely empty except two worn chairs in the middle of the room.  
Fancy place you've chosen here." CAP said while sitting, "What do you do want with me anyways?" Thompson sighed, "Agentette is gone, I killed her." "Well what did you do that for?" CAP sneered. "Let's just say she was thinking too much of herself. Anyways, now some rogue agents that were close to her are after me." "So you want me to protect you somehow? Have you noticed the condition I'm in?" "Not necessarily protection, more like.reprogramming." CAP stood up and walked to the door. "I shouldn't have even followed you here. I'm not going to work for an agent. Especially not for one I was fighting not that long ago!" CAP was turning the handle when Thompson called out. "I asked you to help me because I can help you. The agents are still searching for you; I'm not sure how you evaded them for so long, maybe by acting so much like a human. If you help me stop the agents I will help you become feared again. I'm not asking you to join up with the agents it would just be nice if you weren't attacking us once you regain power." While Thompson was talking CAP had been pacing the room. "So you want me to reprogram the agents that are after you?" "That is correct."  
"And how might I ask, are you going to help me?"  
"You will see. I want you to think about this first before I tell you the details. Meet me tomorrow in the park off of Fifth and Vine. I will be near the pond.  
  
Two days had past, Agent Thompson was sitting next to a pond. She was about to throw in a pebble but decided not to alert Shadow of her presence. A twig snapped behind her. She jumped around while drawing her dun. CAP stepped out from behind a tree.  
"Whoa, calm down."  
"You were supposed to meet me yesterday."  
"I had a lot to think about. First off I'm still not sure if I can trust you but I'm willing to give it a chance since I obviously have nothing to lose."  
Thompson appeared to smile, "Good, come with me."  
  
They arrived in the same room as before but this time it felt different. CAP noticed too and gave a questioning look to Thompson, "It must just be something in the air, " she answered. "Now this might be funny to you but it was the only way I could think to help you." Thompson reached into her suit pocket and pilled out a dented metal case. She opened it up to reveal a single green pill.  
CAP stared at the pill while realizing she was serious. "I can't believe this!" he laughed, "This is hilarious, are you sure that isn't going to jump me into Zion?" While CAP's laughter began to dissolve, Thompson's glare also melted away.  
While this was taking place, three shadowed figures sat behind a television screen that was showing the apartment room in which Agent Thompson and CAP were sitting. They could almost see everything that was happening, but the camera view blocked the item that Thompson held in his hand. There was also no sound. One figure spoke up, "Let's go."  
"I want you to take this pill. I have encoded it with power and many things that you will find useful."  
CAP reached forward to take the pill but paused to ask, "Will it hurt?"  
"Just take it already." CAP took the pill and swallowed.  
Seconds later three Agents broke in: Agent Brown, Jones, and Dias. They all raised their guns towards Thompson and CAP.  
"And we thought this was going to be hard." Smirked Brown. "Now if you'd just foll." He paused and looked to CAP.  
CAP had fallen into the chair because his leg was shaking and twitching. He looked at his leg for a few seconds before giving a frightened look to Thompson who was standing looking slightly nervous but was mostly unperturbed. The twitching spread throughout his body within a minute and then. it stopped. CAP stood up and looked toward the agents. He clenched then unclenched his fists, then smiled. 


End file.
